


the maid cafe from hell

by aionslittlerodent, qrandkinq



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Rin, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, save momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionslittlerodent/pseuds/aionslittlerodent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: Fuck. Hajime immediately shuts her mouth. Now she knows she’s said too much when Oikawa’s light up in excitement and lifts her head from Hajime’s knees.“Her swim team has a booth?!” Oikawa shouts, causing the gym to go quiet and other teammates to glance their way.“Oikawa, oh my god,” Hajime whispers. “Could you maybe stop shouting for like two seconds? Besides, I told Rin I wouldn’t let any of you go to her booth because she doesn’t like it at all.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the rarest pairing i've ever written for holy shit
> 
> anywaY welcome to another incarnation of stuff me and rin talked about recently!! rin/iwa is so damn good you guys. so is sou/matsu. good stuff.
> 
> me and rin are hoes for fem!haikyuu and fem!free so this happened. i can't believe not a single rin/iwaizumi fic exists anywhere on the internet smh
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> also this chapter is full of good pure fluff (and jokes made by makki and mattsun smh) but all in all a sfw chapter. the second chapter is where the smut's at.
> 
> The third years are all 18 and consenting.
> 
> ~~i just know im gonna get so much shit for this~~

**[23:32] Rin:** Iwa  
**[23:32] Rin:** Please kill me  
**[23:33]** **Rin:** Come to my dorm and choke me to death  
**[23:35]** **Rin:** I hope Sousuke’s bunk falls on me and crushes me, killing me instantly  
**[23:52]** **Hajime:** Rin?  
**[23:52]** **Hajime:** what’s wrong?  
**[23:55]** **Rin:** Sorry  
**[23:55] Rin:** Were you asleep?  
**[23:56] Hajime:** doesn’t matter  
**[23:56] Hajime:** is everything okay?  
**[23:58] Rin:** Ugh so remember last weekend when i told you about the booth the swim club has at the cultural festival here??  
**[23:58] Hajime:** oh, yeah  
**[23:58] Hajime:** what happened??  
**[23:59] Rin:** I know it’s late but can I call you?  
**[23:59] Hajime:** yeah yeah go ahead

Hajime yanks the phone away from her ear when the ringtone blares into her ear. She curses at herself for not putting it on silent before going to bed, and Rin answers the phone right when she calls herself a “fucking idiot.”

“What?” Rin whispers. It’s late, and Sousuke is asleep.

“Nothing, just forgot to do something,” Hajime whispers back. “So what happened?”

Rin lets out a deep sigh and answers with, “Mikoshiba found out about me skipping the rehearsals from Momo and now she definitely won’t let me back out.”

Hajime’s eyes widen in horror.

Rin continues, “So that means I can’t get out of it at all and I gotta do this damn booth because she threatened to kick me off the swim team if I don’t do it.”

Hajime pouts in disappointment. “Fuck. Babe, I’m so sorry, it’s my fault this happened.”

“No it isn’t,” Rin replies quickly. “Thankfully Momo doesn’t know the real reason why I skipped.”

Hajime feels her face heat up a bit. “Well thank god. At least you don’t have to wear that silly maid outfit this year.” She rubs her cheeks to tone down the redness, even though Rin can’t even see her face because it’s a phone call.

“Well it’s not like I can wear it any more, anyway.”

“Right…” Hajime clears her throat and asks, “Would it make you feel better if I came by to see you on Friday anyway?”

Rin immediately responds, “Yes! Please. We can relax in my dorm when the festival’s over.”

Hajime smiles at her eagerness. “Okay. Okay, I’ll try and come by without the others knowing.”

“Why can’t they come?” Rin asks. Hajime can hear the frown in her voice.

“Have you _met_ my friends?” Hajime exclaims, then she realizes that she’s talking too loudly so she whispers, “Trust me, you don’t want Hanamaki and Matsukawa to see you in your butler outfit. They’re gonna tease the shit out of you.”

Rin gulps a bit. “Try not to let them come here, then. I mean! They can come to the festival but just not to our booth.”

“If they did so much as look at you I would pummel them,” Hajime grumbles.

Rin laughs softly and moves her head away from the phone. Hajime can hear her whisper, “Sousuke. Sousuke, wake up.”

Hajime tilts her head in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to tell Sousuke that my girlfriend’s amazing?” Rin responds right after bringing the phone back to her ear again.

Hajime snorts. “Don’t you think Sousuke’s heard enough of that?”

“No,” Rin says. “You’re willing to kill your friends if they tease me and I think that’s special. In some weird and twisted way.”

Hajime laughs. “You’re a big sap.”

“Shush, you love it.”

“I kinda do.” Hajime fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “I really do.”

“You’re such a dork.” Rin giggles, but then she goes quiet for a moment. “Ah crap I gotta go. Sousuke’s giving me a really ugly look right now.”

“Night, you doof,” Hajime says back. “Love you, and good luck with Sousuke.”

“Oh please, I can handle her.” Hajime laughs. “Love you too.”

~*~

Oikawa bends over Hajime’s shoulder to peek at her phone, but then she backs away quickly when Hajime turns her head and almost knocks it into hers. Hajime immediately locks her phone.

“Ooh, Samezuka’s having a cultural festival this weekend?” Oikawa exclaims.

Hajime furrows her brow. “Don’t shout that out. And why are you looking at my phone?”

Oikawa waves her hand dismissively at Hajime. “Sorry, sorry. But seriously, they’re having a festival?”

Hajime nods her head. “Yeah, I was thinking about heading there tomorrow since it’s our day off. And it’s the weekend right after it, so.”

“Can I come, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, getting on her knees so she can be at eye level with Hajime.

“Watch your knee, idiot,” Hajime chides. “And I guess? But I kinda promised Rin I wouldn’t let any of you get near her booth.”

Fuck. Hajime immediately shuts her mouth. Now she knows she’s said too much when Oikawa’s light up in excitement and lifts her head from Hajime’s knees.

“Her swim team has a booth?!” Oikawa shouts, causing the gym to go quiet and other teammates to glance their way.

“Oikawa, oh my god,” Hajime whispers. “Could you maybe stop shouting for like two seconds? Besides, I told Rin I wouldn’t let any of you go to her booth because she doesn’t like it at all.”

Oikawa perks up again. “Ooh, what’s the theme?”

Hajime sputters and shouts, “I’m not gonna tell you!?”

“Pleeeease Iwa-chan, it’s not like I’m gonna get any ideas! All four of us are banned from being in this year’s booth, anyway!”

Right after she says that, Hajime can hear the sound of shoes squeaking across the gym towards them.

“What’s this about a booth?” Hanamaki says, smirking at them both.

“None of your business, Hanamaki,” Hajime mumbles.

“Don’t be like that, Hajime-chan.” Hanamaki sits on the bench and scoots into Hajime’s space, leaning her head on her shoulder. “Now you and I both know that I won’t leave until I hear about this super special booth.”

Hajime rubs her temples with her fingers and stares vacantly at the ground.

“Hm? A booth?”

Jesus Christ.

Hanamaki lifts her head from Hajime’s shoulders to look at Matsukawa with a huge pout on her face. “Iwaizumi’s not giving me any details.”

Matsukawa raises a thick eyebrow and squats down by Oikawa, but before she can even open her mouth to speak, Hajime’s already shouting again.

“Fine! Yes, there’s a goddamn booth at my girlfriend’s school festival and she doesn’t want any of you to come and see it!” She points at Oikawa, and does the same at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “She doesn’t want to get teased about it!”

It’s silent for a few moments, not just in the small group but in the entire gymnasium again, and Hajime wants to shrivel up and die from embarrassment.

Hanamaki is the first one to speak. “But we didn’t even say we were coming?”

Hajime sighs deeply. “Well, she doesn’t mind any of you coming to the festival, she just wants you guys to avoid coming to see the swim club’s booth because she’s embarrassed.”

“Well maybe we would feel bad if we knew what the booth’s theme is, silly Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims.

Hajime rolls her eyes. “It’s a maid café. There, happy?”

Again, it’s quiet. Until Hanamaki says, “Oooh~.”

Hajime glances at her. “What?”

Hanamaki shakes her head. “Nothing, I just thought it was something freaky, or whatever. But it sounds hot.” She grins.

“Shut up, you freak,” Hajime says, “the first and second years are the ones wearing the maid outfits, the third years are wearing butler uniforms.”

Hanamaki closes her eyes for a second and sighs. “I think I just busted a nut thinking about the third years.”

Hajime rolls her eyes again.

“…Anyway, honestly I thought it was something freaky too?” Oikawa says. “But not hot, it just sounds adorable? Iwa-chan, I really wanna go now! Not to see the café obviously because I’m not allowed to, but I mean for other stuff from other booths, silly! I wanna check out their volleyball club’s booth too! I bet their sweets are really good!”

Hanamaki’s eyes widen at ‘sweets.’ “Hell, now I wanna come too for just the sweets.”

Hajime looks at Matsukawa, waiting for her answer. “I’ll just go for the food. I could eat.”

“Okay. We’re all going, then?” The others nod in agreement. “I’ll tell Rin all of you are coming too. But remember, none of you. Are going. To. Her. Booth.”

They all smile widely at her and Hajime raises an eyebrow at them. “It looks like you guys are fucking plotting something with those smiles. Gross.”

“Mean!”

~*~

Hajime is quiet. She’s excited, really, way more excited than the other three combined but she tries not to show it. They all tried to convince Hajime to let them all come with her, even promised they wouldn’t make comments, but Hajime already told them a hundred times that Rin isn’t letting them within a thirty feet radius of it.

They find tons of booths lined up together in the courtyard. It’s packed, and Hajime is pleased because that gives the others plenty to look at.

“What kind of food are they gonna have here?” Mattsun mumbles to herself as she glances at her phone.

“Ooh, I hope they have milk bread!” Oikawa exclaims happily.

Hanamaki snorts. “Yeah, like they’re gonna serve trashy food at a school like this.”

Oikawa raises her eyebrows and tilts her chin up to look snotty on purpose. “Hm, I could say the same about your damn creampuffs.”

Hanamaki scowls at her. “Don’t even go there, Oikawa.”

Oikawa snickers.

“Okay, listen up,” Hajime says, stopping them all. “We’re gonna meet back here around… 7? Yeah, so during that time don’t embarrass yourselves. I know you guys aren’t idiots but don’t cause trouble for anyone.” She glances at all three of them.

“Yes ma’am!” Matsukawa and Hanamaki shout together, jokingly saluting her. Hajime rolls her eyes but she accepts the response.

“Why are you looking at me too?!” Oikawa whines.

“Because sometimes you can be just as bad as them.” Hajime says. A second later she feels her phone buzz and quickly pulls it out to find a text from Rin.

 **[13:04] Rin:** Are you here yet?  
**[13:20] Hajime:** yeah, we just walked into the courtyard  
**[13:23] Rin:** Okay  
**[13:24] Rin:** You told them not to come here, right?   
**[13:24] Hajime:** of course  
**[13:24] Rin:** Good  
**[13:24] Rin:** Haru and the others from Iwatobi already came by to see the booth  
**[13:26] Rin:** And I’m this close to sticking my head in the oven  
**[13:26] Rin:** But I don’t think Sousuke would like that  
**[13:26] Rin:** And I think Momo might beat me to it  
**[13:27] Rin:** Nagisa embarrassed her so much and she’s been hiding out in the kitchen for a while  
**[13:28] Hajime:** holy shit  
**[13:28] Hajime:** i’ll be there soon  
**[13:32] Rin:** Okay

Hajime smiles when she sends her last text and Matsukawa makes a questioning sound. She had already put her phone away. “What’s with that grin on your face?”

Hajime slides her phone into her pocket and looks Matsukawa in the eye when she responds with “I just told my girlfriend that I’m gonna kick all of your asses if you follow me to the booth.”

Matsukawa snorts while Hanamaki responds with “Try me, bitch.”

Hajime quickly steps one foot forward towards Hanamaki and she flinches back, causing Hajime to let out a laugh.

“To be honest if she didn’t end up being in it she couldn’t give two shits if you guys stopped by to look.”

“Wait, so she wasn’t going to be in it before?”

Hajime nods. “She thought it was a waste of time and she had better things to do, she didn’t even want to go to the rehearsals last weekend. But she did something else that made her skip it and her old captain wasn’t happy when she found out. So she made her do it or else she was gonna kick her off the team.”

Oikawa eyebrows furrow. “What the hell?”

Hajime shrugs. “I didn’t think she was serious because she doesn’t even go here anymore, but it spooked Rin pretty bad and she ended up being unable to back out.”

“Huh,” Matsukawa comments. “What did she do that made her skip, anyway?”

Hajime opens her mouth and almost responds, but the first thought that pops into her mind causes her to close her mouth and blush horribly red.

Oikawa looks over at Hajime’s reddening face. “Iwa-chan, why are you blushing?”

Hajime turns her head away as they walk, peeling off her school blazer and tying it around her waist. “It’s just really hot.”

Oikawa gives her an unconvinced look.

Hanamaki is staring at Hajime and rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger. “Hmm~ what a coincidence. Say, Issei, wasn’t last weekend the same weekend Hajime-chan blew off coming to my house to go, what was it, ‘visit her grandparents’?”

Matsukawa’s eyes widen a fraction and Hajime can see a smirk ghosting on her lips. “Yes indeedy~. So Iwa, how was the trip?”

Hajime can feel her face get even hotter, she’s not even sure if it’s from embarrassment or annoyance.

Hanamaki has a shit-eating grin on her face that Hajime wants to smack off. “Had anything good to eat?”

Hajime’s eyes widen in horror, and then she looks away again from the two to hide her face and stare somewhere else.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at each other for a second before they burst out laughing uncontrollably, wiping away tears and cackling out incomprehensible words.

Oikawa is confused for a second until her eyes widen in shock. She doesn’t even look at Hajime, and Hajime wants the ground to crack open and swallow her up.

“Sh-shut up, so what if I was here?!” Hajime spits defensively. “I just wanted to do swimming practice and—“

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shout together, “What, is her name ‘swimming practice’ now?!”

Hanamaki chokes on her spit and clutches Matsukawa’s shoulder to keep her steady while she coughs and wheezes. Matsukawa is holding a hand over her mouth when she notices other people staring at them as they laugh themselves to death. Even Oikawa is turned away and laughing into her fist, trying to cover it up as a cough.

Hajime is seething. “You know what, fuck all of you. I’m going to the booth.”

“Have fun!” Hanamaki calls after her. “I hope they have one tasty dish waiting for you!”

~*~

Hajime makes her way through the hallway, still grumbling to herself, and then her annoyance dissipates when she finally reaches the swim club’s booth.

The entrance itself is terrifying in a way, a large red and black banner along with small skulls is hanging over the covered doorway, as if it was made to scare and keep out anyone that would dare to come near it.

She reads the banner, “Maid Café from Hell.” Hajime laughs a bit when she thinks about how this was probably Rin’s idea of keeping people away.

She pushes aside the thick curtain and sees that it’s much nicer than what the sign made it sound like; it’s a classroom that’s been rearranged, with curtains hanging by the front and over a door connecting to another room in the back. The desks have been decorated with table cloths to look like dining tables. There are girls in maid outfits walking around the room holding heavy serving trays piled with drinks and food, and Hajime guesses that these girls are the first and second years from the swim club.

Hajime almost jumps out of her skin when she hears a voice calling out to her and interrupting her scan of the ‘restaurant’.

An orange-haired girl bows in front of her and says with a forced chipper voice, “Welcome home, Master!”

“Momo?”

Momo looks up at Hajime’s face and straightens back up, sighing in relief. “Oh thank god, it’s just you!”

Hajime laughs a little and looks at her from head to toe; she’s completely clad in maid attire, along with stockings, cute red shoes and an obnoxiously frilly headband in her hair.

“You look cute,” Hajime comments with a teasing smile on her face.

Momo pouts and hides her pink face in her hands, stomping her foot on the ground. “Don’t call me cute! You’re the millionth person that’s called me that today and I’m tired of it!” she whines.

Hajime smiles nervously and raises her hands in defense. “Aww okay, I’m sorry.”

“This is hell!” Momo exclaims, falling forward to lean her forehead on Hajime’s shoulder. “I’d rather be at that booth I saw earlier with all those cool bugs! I don’t want Gou-san to see me like this, either!”

Hajime pats her back in sympathy and gives the top of her head an intrigued look, mentally making a note to go to that bug booth later, after Rin is done for the day.

A moment later another girl shows up, one with short grey hair and clutching an empty serving tray close to her chest. “Oh! Welcome, Iwaizumi-san! I mean, master!”

Hajime waves with a smile on her face. “Hey, Nitori. You don’t have to say that to everyone, do you?”

Momo nods miserably.

Nitori beams at Hajime instead and asks to follow her to a table to sit at. After taking a seat, Hajime asks for some water and agedashi tofu.

“Coming right up!” Nitori says, gives her a quick bow and heads towards the kitchen with Momo sulking and following right behind her.

Hajime sits and relaxes for a second while she scans the room again for Rin, but she’s nowhere in sight. She patiently waits at the table for her food until a figure appears from behind the curtain where she supposes the kitchen is and Hajime’s jaw drops when she sees who it is.

It’s Rin, who’s wearing her butler outfit with her hair brushed and tied back, and she’s even wearing some nice red lipstick. Hajime thinks she’s beautiful, and she’s having the hardest time to not sit here and stare at her.

Hajime really can’t stop staring at Rin; her outfit is neat and form fitting, it’s a bit tight in most places, as though it was given to her as a hand-me-down from an old upperclassman.

Hajime stops herself from picking up a napkin to fan herself with because she feels about ready to overheat and die from the sight of her girlfriend walking around and wearing those god damn _tight_ butler clothes.

Hajime almost calls out for her.

Unfortunately (and thankfully), Rin doesn’t immediately spot Hajime, instead she’s calling for some of the other girls to go around and take care of their guests, then she’s yelling and scowling at Momo whose currently whining and hiding behind a cart filled with dirty dishes.

Hajime laughs into her hand and tries to turn it into coughing. She really does feels awful for them both.

Ten minutes later, Nitori comes back to the table and carefully places a glass of ice cold water along with a small bowl of tofu right in front of Hajime. “Enjoy!”

Hajime smiles politely at her and puts her hands together. “Thank you for the meal!”

She’s about to dig in until Nitori leans in close and whispers, “Rin-senpai is about to go on her break, so you can go into the kitchen and see her when you’re done eating.”

Hajime raises her eyebrows at her right as she walks away to another table. Hajime finally starts eating and she almost groans out loud at the flavour; it’s so damn _good_.

She finishes it a bit too quickly but she doesn’t care. She gets up but she’s not sure if she’s supposed to leave money, so she drops some yen on the table in case and heads to the kitchen.

Hajime tries to make herself look like she’s walking normally to the kitchen, but she’s clearly speed walking. Pushing the door open she sees and starts staring at Rin, currently leaning over the short counter and reading a recipe out loud to Sousuke.

Oh, _Sousuke_ is the one cooking? Sousuke made that tofu herself? Hajime mentally notes that she _has_ to thank her right before she leaves.

Hajime can’t believe Rin is just leaning like this on the counter, with her butt being shown to anyone that happens to just waltz on in here. Hajime thinks of how funny it could be to smack her a bit, but she doesn’t enjoy the thought of Rin’s knee jerk reaction to be kicking her in the stomach and screaming at her.

Hajime shudders in fear. Or is that… something else she’s feeling…

Instead she figures the best thing to do would be leaning right next to her and waits to see how long it would take for Rin to notice her. She does this for quite a while and Sousuke looks over at Rin to see Hajime looking back and smiling at her, putting a finger over her mouth to stay quiet. Sousuke huffs a small laugh and goes back to cooking.

Hajime’s back is starting to hurt now, so she finally says, “What are you reading?”

Rin’s shrieks, jumps and straightens herself up. The recipe flies out of her hand and at the wall. “What the fu—Iwa?!”

Hajime, on the floor after being spooked by Rin’s reaction, waves shakily at her. “Yo.”

Rin scoffs and holds a hand over her chest, holding the other one out to lift Iwa with. “You scared the crap out of me!”

Hajime grins at her and takes her hand, pulling herself up off the floor. “Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to mess with you a little bit.”

Rin sighs in exasperation.

Hajime gives her cheek a quick peck. “You look good.”

Rin’s face reddens and mumbles something incomprehensible.

“I’m not worthy enough to be served by someone as hot as you,” Hajime teases, even her own face is heating up at the things pouring out of her mouth.

Rin continues to blush deeply and she playfully shoves Hajime. “Stop being so embarrassing.”

Sousuke speaks up. “You two are extremely embarrassing.”

Rin glances over at Sousuke still cooking and glancing at her phone every now and then, and asks, “How long have you known that Iwa was here?!”

Sousuke doesn’t answer. Instead she smirks a little to herself and moves a pan from the stove.

Rin sighs. “Anyway, I’m so glad you’re here.” She holds out her arms to pull Hajime into a hug.

Hajime smiles and hugs her back tightly. “Of course. Also Nitori told me you were on your break now, right?” She can feel Rin nodding her head into her shoulder. “Do you wanna go have lunch with me for a while, then? Somewhere quiet?”

Rin pulls away from her and nods, “That’d be great. I’m so tired of being here. No offense, Sousuke.”

Sousuke just shrugs as she neatly places the food from off the stove into containers. “There’s this one empty spot on the other side of the school you guys could sit and eat at,” she says.

Hajime actually had another place in mind, which was Rin’s dorm. Where they could eat in silence, talk and maybe Hajime could finally appreciate Rin’s outfit properly. But… maybe that could wait til later since Rin is only on break for a bit.

“That sounds nice,” Rin says, raising her eyebrows in hope at Hajime.

Hajime smiles and says it does, and they thank Sousuke for telling them. But before they leave, Hajime tells Rin to wait for a second so she walk up to Sousuke and tell her thanks again for the amazing tofu. Sousuke smiles gently and nods her head.

Rin and Hajime finally leave. Hajime notices that Rin’s carrying some plastic bags with the containers of food.

Momo spots them on the way out and calls after them, saying, “Where are you going!?”

“I’m on break and I’m gonna go eat, I’ll be back in a while!” Rin shouts in response, then she turns back towards the entrance and mumbles loud enough for Hajime to hear, “Maybe.”

Hajime snorts loudly.

On the way to the courtyard, Hajime offers to carry the heavy bags of food for Rin, but when Rin refuses Hajime quickly pecks her cheek and gently coaxes the bags out of her hands. Rin pouts a little, then after a while she asks Hajime if they could hold hands as they walk.

Hajime holds both bags in one hand and uses the other to grab onto Rin’s now free gloved hand and holds it tight.

“Sorry I didn’t have time to change,” Rin says quietly. Hajime kisses her temple and tells her its fine.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, avoiding the throngs of people filling up the walkway and finally reaching an emptier part of the school. Hajime spots a large tree in the corner and points to it, and Rin smiles, letting Hajime lead the way to it.

They sit on the large tree roots protruding out of the ground. Hajime carefully places the bag of food on a flat bit of grass between the roots they’re both sitting on. As Hajime looks up to pass Rin her container, she frowns when she sees how uncomfortable Rin looks.

“You okay?” Hajime asks, still holding the container in her hands.

Rin blinks away from a spot she was staring into a few seconds later. “Hm? Ugh I’m sorry, I’m just exhausted all of a sudden? I guess being around all those people drained me or something and I didn’t realize it?”

Hajime continues to frown and asks if she can go to her dorm for a quick nap. Rin shakes her head.

“If I take one, then I can’t sleep tonight and wake up early tomorrow to lead practice,” Rin says, finally taking the container out of Hajime’s hands. “Thank you.” She opens it, takes a small bite and raises her eyebrows in surprise. “This is so good? How the hell does Sousuke do it?”

Hajime laughs and shrugs, digging into her container and wolfing down even more tofu.

“Can I tell you something disgustingly sappy?” Rin asks, taking another larger bite.

Hajime hums and swallows. “Oh boy, by all means go ahead.”

Rin reddens a bit. “Okay so like, that recipe I was reading earlier? That was that tofu I know you really liked. I asked Sousuke to make it just for you even though we didn’t even serve it at the booth.”

Hajime feels the corners of her mouth twitch. “Wow, that _was_ disgustingly sappy.”

Rin shoves her a bit. “Shut up, you love it.”

Hajime smiles to herself and looks down at her almost-eaten container of tofu. “I do.”

They finish their food and toss the containers in a bin. Hajime sits back on the root and stretches her arms, leaning back against the tree to relax.

Rin gets up and checks her clothes for dirt and tears, then sighs in relief when she finds neither on her clothes. “I’m sorry Iwa, but we can’t relax right now. I gotta go back and finish my shift.”

“Damn.” Hajime frowns. She gets up and dusts off the back of her shirt and the blazer still around her waist, and looks around to see that Rin is nowhere in sight until she finds her at the opposite corner of the courtyard that they first entered.

“C’mon Iwaaaa,” Rin calls out. “I gotta goooo!”

“I’m coming!”

When Hajime finally catches up to her girlfriend, she sees her rubbing the back of her head nervously.

“Do you wanna stay here this weekend?” Rin asks a bit shyly.

Hajime smiles at her. “Totally.”

She knows the others are gonna give her so much shit about it when she tells them she’s not leaving with them later, but she doesn’t care because she gets to spend the weekend with her girlfriend. So they can suck it.

~*~

Hajime kills the next two hours walking around with Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Luckily they all ran into each other just five minutes after Hajime walked Rin back to her booth, and they went around together exploring the other booths that were set up.

Not even a minute after getting back together, Hanamaki and Matsukawa begin teasing Hajime about how she must’ve “busted a nut” over Rin and her hot-as-fuck butler outfit. Hajime didn’t respond at first because she didn’t want them to win, but they weren’t exactly wrong about how damn hot Rin looked.

“That milk bread was so good, by the way?” Oikawa exclaims, licking her lips as though she could still maybe taste it.

“Are you asking or telling me?” Hanamaki mumbles around a creampuff shoved into her mouth. In her hand is a napkin filled with warm and freshly made pastries that Hajime figures she must’ve been pigging out on for a while now.

Hajime looks at Matsukawa whose still on her phone, even before Hajime left them all an hour ago to see Rin. There’s a dumb smile appearing on her face whenever her phone buzzed. Hajime doesn’t bother to look at who could be texting her because Matsukawa is a very tall girl, much taller than her, and she may as well have a stepladder around to be able to see her phone.

“Matsuuu~” Hanamaki calls out, drifting back to her and putting her chin on Matsukawa’s shoulder. “Who have you been texting all daaaay~?”

Matsukawa quickly locks her phone and says “No one. My mom.”

Oikawa stop to turn her head and smirk. “Bull. Shit. I’ve seen who you’ve been texting!”

Matsukawa’s face reddens.

“Ooooh~ Who is it, who is it!” Hanamaki exclaims at Oikawa.

Oikawa still has that knowing smirk on her face. “Someone called ‘Sou.’”

Sou?

Matsukawa grumbles, “Shut up, Oikawa.”

“Who is it! Your boyfriend? Girlfriend? Partner?!” Hanamaki says, and Hajime knows Matsukawa is about to burst at any second if the others keep pestering her.

“It’s just someone I have a crush on! Geez,” Matsukawa shouts, she’s so close to giving in.

“Oooooh~” Hanamaki and Oikawa coo at the same time.

Hajime and Matsukawa roll their eyes. “Can’t you just stay out of Matsukawa’s business?” Hajime snips at her.

Hanamaki ignores Hajime’s comment and says “What are they like? Have you met them in real life?”

“No,” Matsukawa replies dismissively. She really wants this to stop right now.

“What school do they go to?”

“How long have you been talking to each other?”

“What—“

“STOP.”

The group is silent from Matsukawa’s booming voice, something she rarely uses because she’s always so quiet and reserved. Hajime knows the others crossed the line now.

“She’s someone I know, I have a huge fucking crush on her, she goes here, and I’ve known her for several months. Are you happy now?!” Matsukawa shouts.

Hajime stares at her for a few seconds. She remembers the kitchen Rin and Sousuke was in, she noticed a phone, not Rin’s but—

“Oh my god, it’s Sousuke?!” Hajime blurts out.

“What!” Hanamaki and Oikawa exclaim in surprise.

Matsukawa covers her face with her hands. “Yes. I was actually planning on coming here too but not with Iwa. I wanted to go see Sousuke but when I texted her a few days ago about coming here but she said that Rin didn’t want anyone to come to the booth. So that meant I couldn’t go and see her.”

Hajime feels like shit now. If she had known Matsukawa had a valid reason for wanting to go to the café, she wouldn’t have told her to stay away too.

“Matsukawa,” Hajime starts. Matsukawa looks at her. “If you wanna go see Sousuke, you can, they’re gonna take another break soon. And no Oikawa, you and Hanamaki aren’t going with her.”

“Aww, damn,” Oikawa whines. “I wanted to go see it and see Rin-chan in her cute butler clothes.”

“Oikawa, if you so much as glanced at my girlfriend I would probably have to hit you,” Hajime says with a straight face.

“Mean!”

“Anyway,” Hajime says, “I’m gonna go back to the café. You wanna come with me, Matsu?”

Matsukawa nods her head and slips her phone back into her bag.

As they walk down the hallway, Hanamaki shouts, “Wait, what about us?!”

“Have fun!” Hajime says, not even looking back to see their shocked faces and laugh.

They enter the maid café located further down the hall, and Rin is standing at the front ready to greet the new guests, but then she looks horrified to see Matsukawa with Hajime.

“It’s okay babe,” Hajime reassures her, “Matsu isn’t here to tease, she came to see Sousuke.”

Rin gapes a bit and bows slightly, and then she tells Matsukawa that Sousuke is in the back room cooking. Matsukawa looks like she’s trying to prevent a wide smile from appearing on her face as she makes her way to the other door.

“Well that explains why Sousuke’s been so damn distracted lately,” Rin whispers to Hajime, causing her to laugh a bit.

“I had no idea, did you--?” Hajime asks.

“No,” Rin replies, shaking her head. “But it’s good though, I’ve seen Sousuke look at her phone sometimes and smile so much, Matsukawa seems to be really good for her.”

Hajime smiles at that, and she hopes Matsukawa confesses soon but she knows she’s so shy. Maybe Hanamaki will talk her up to Sousuke; it would seem like a scary thought but Matsukawa has had a few dates thanks to Hanamaki’s help. They’re best friends, after all.

“She really does. Anyway, you wanna go see the bug booth with me?” Hajime asks.

Rin purses her lips to think. “Oh sure, why the hell not. I think Momo and Nitori ran away there when I told them they could take a break.”

Hajime grins and holds out her hand. “Also don’t worry about Oikawa and Hanamaki, I left them somewhere far away so we probably won’t run into them.”

Rin sighs in relief and gives Hajime her hand, walking through the doorway and into the busy hallway once more.

As they pass a bunch of other food booths and end up outside, Hajime finally spots cages and tanks of large stag beetles and other bugs, and she pulls Rin along with her in excitement. Rin’s laughing behind her and tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear, caused by the breeze blowing her hair all over the place.

But just as they’re about to head over Hajime sees a familiar mop of neat brown hair and she freezes, and Rin asks what’s wrong until she sees Oikawa too and panics.

Oikawa strolls past the bug booth and scrunches her nose a bit at the beetles piled into one cage and squirming around. “Should that even be okay— Oh, Iwa-chan!” she exclaims, running right towards her. “Ooh, is that Rin-chan hiding behind you?”

Hajime suddenly wishes one of the scorpions were loose so they could come and kill Hajime instantly.

“Shit!” Rin mutters, squatting a bit behind Hajime. “I wish I had changed before I left!”

Just as Hajime thought things couldn’t get worse, Hanamaki is running right after Oikawa with a huge grin on her face, along with some crumbs from her creampuffs. “Did you say ‘Rin’?”

“Yeah, she’s right here! She’s hiding behind Iwa-chan!”

Rin gives in to the inevitable and steps out from behind Hajime with a bashful look on her face, staring at her feet as Oikawa finally stops in front of them both.

“Rin-chan! It’s been a while!” Oikawa says with a smile on her face. “You look sooo cute!”

“Thanks,” Rin mumbles with a blush on her cheeks, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hanamaki finally catches up and eyes Rin up and down. Hajime puts her hand on her arm, ready to roll up her sleeve and fight Hanamaki right here in the middle of the courtyard for staring at her girlfriend. “Oh, Hajime-chan~ I didn’t know you were into _that_ kind of roleplay…”

Rin’s eyes widen in complete horror and she buries her face into Hajime’s shoulder. She lifts her head and looks at Hanamaki to say, “It’s supposed to be for the swim club’s booth…”

Hajime notices that she didn’t mention the theme, and unfortunately Hanamaki says “Oh, I know, Iwaizumi told me all about it.”

Rin looks at Hajime in shock, but she shrugs and sighs dismissively.

“I was also told that the first and second years had to wear maid outfits too, so would that mean you were one too befo—“

“Listen!” Hajime exclaims, interrupting Hanamaki. If Rin’s face gets any more red she’s gonna overheat and pass out. “We were just heading to the bug booth, so if either of you want to tag along—“

“No thanks,” Oikawa says, squirming a bit.

“Nah,” Hanamaki says, shoving her second to last creampuff into her mouth.

Hajime sighs in relief. Good, they lost interest as quick as that.

“Okay, now if you don’t mind,” Hajime says, holding Rin’s hand again. “I’ll see you guys on Sunday.”

Oikawa turns to face Hajime and Rin’s retreating backs. “Wait, you’re not leaving with us later?”

Hanamaki puts a hand on her shoulder. “Just let it go, Oikawa. You really want Hajime to explain why she’s staying here this weekend?”

Oikawa’s expression twists a bit. “Not really, no.”

Hanamaki puts an arm over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go look for some more sweets to get fat on!”

Oikawa gives her an appalled look. “I don’t want to get fat?!”

Hanamaki shrugs and they begin to walk. “More for me, then.”

“Yeah, right!”

Hajime and Rin sigh deeply. That was one of the worst things Hajime’s ever had to experience, though she can’t say anything because Rin still looks extremely embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry my friends are like this, oh my god,” Hajime says. “If it helps I was ready to fight Hanamaki right there in front of those people for you.”

Rin laughs. “It’s fine, babe. I mean any other time I would’ve been able to handle them okay.”

Hajime smiles and nods, then she spots Momo oohing and aahing as she turns to look at the large bug collection. They both laugh as Momo drags Nitori around to look with her, and Hajime makes sure to stay out of their way and try not to bump into each other.

Hajime can’t risk having a tarantula or a scorpion running amok all over the school because of a collision between the four of them.

Hajime and Rin continue to look around and Hajime hears Rin shout a bit. She turns to see Momo holding an elephant beetle right in front of Rin’s slightly horrified face.

“Rin-senpai! Do you think Gou-san would like this?” Momo exclaims.

Rin tuts at her and tries to escape but Momo insists on following her around and asking her about her brother maybe liking the bugs here. Hajime is struggling to keep a straight face when Momo segues to asking Rin for tips on how to get on Gou’s good side.

“I’m not gonna tell you?!” Rin responds. She turns around and walks away, grabbing Hajime’s hand to drag her away from the booth and somewhere else. “I’m sorry babe, I know how much you love bugs. I’m not really having the best time right now.”

Hajime shakes her head. “It’s okay, you’ve had enough harassment today, you want me to buy you some food to cheer you up?”

“Nah, I’ll do it,” Rin says as they walk back into the school and finds a booth that’s serving Shark Fin(?) Buns. “To make up for making you leave the stag museum.”

“What’s with the question mark, though…” Hajime wonders, peeling away the napkin from her bun.

Rin laughs and shrugs, then she takes a large bite and admires the taste. “It’s really good! Its confirmed that Nagisa actually has taste buds!”

Hajime snorts loudly and takes a bit too. “You don’t think there’s shark meat in these, do you?”

Rin and pales a bit and stops chewing. “I really hope not.”

“That’d make you a cannibal then.” Hajime raises her eyebrows as she takes another bite.

“Shut up,” Rin laughs, shoving her arm a bit.

They continue to eat and walk down the hallway, ending up in another quiet place again to relax and finish their food. They sit on the grass and Rin starts to look hesitant, Hajime is about to ask what’s wrong until she realizes that Rin doesn’t want to get her suit dirty with grass stains and dirt.

So Hajime unties the blazer from around her waist and lays it on the grass for Rin to sit on.

“Aren’t you worried about getting it dirty?” Rin asks, looking at Hajime in concern.

Hajime shrugs. “I’m not going home until Sunday so I don’t really care.”

“Right, I forgot.” Rin smiles. Hajime returns one as well.

A few minutes later Hajime crumples up her napkin, shoves it into her shirt pocket and lies back in the grass, twitching her legs at the feeling of the grass blowing and tickling her. She rests her head on her hands and watches Rin finish her bun and uses her napkin not to wipe her mouth, but her face and her neck.

“Don’t you feel fucking hot in those clothes?” Hajime asks her.

“Well, I’ve been told that a number of times today, I should know by now,” Rin replies flatly.

Hajime snorts at her response. “That’s not what I meant, babe. Like isn’t the heat bothering you wearing those clothes?”

Rin blushes after realizing she misunderstood. “Ohh. Shit, yeah. But I can’t take any of the pieces off because I’m worried about ripping or getting them dirty. I have to go back for one more shift but after that I’m done.”

Hajime sighs, wishing she could help in some way. She could suggest that she holds them for her but her own clothes are a mess from sweating and walking up and down the school all day, and she’s laying in the grass and dirt right now, so it wouldn’t help Rin at all.

“We can go back to my dorm and just chill in there when I’m done,” Rin says as they walk back to the booth. She dusts off her clothes and checks for specks of dirt on the way and sees that she’s clean. Hajime helps by dusting stray bits of grass off the cuffs of her trousers. “Sousuke told me earlier she has to run some errands and go to physio right after so she’s gonna be home this weekend.”

“Oh, well I guess I don’t have to worry about not packing clothes, then.” Hajime giggles at Rin’s pink face; she’s already lost count of how many times she’s seen her blush so far today. _She’s so cute._ “I’m kidding, I brought shit! Have fun,” she says, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t break any plates or bones now.”

Rin playfully shoves her away with a small smile on her lips. “Shut up, I’ll be fine.”

Hajime smirks. “I meant the asshole guests’ bones. But yeah, watch out for dishes too.”

“Well, let’s hope neither of those things happen,” Rin says as she walks through the curtain, but she’s still holding Hajime’s fingers from when they were holding hands earlier.

Hajime holds up both of their hands to kiss Rin’s fingers. “I’ll still be around when you’re done, okay?”

Rin’s cheeks are still extremely pink and she nods, then she vanishes through the curtain.

~*~

Rin sighs in relief when she finally unlocks the door to hers and Sousuke’s dorm. “Finally, shit.”

She kicks off her shoes and they end up flying across the room, while Hajime slips off her own and places them by the door.

She closes it behind her and turns to see Rin flop face down onto her bed, letting out a sigh and ending in a loud groan. “My feet are fucking killing me.”

“Riiiiin, you can’t stay in those gross clothes and lie on your bed,” she chides, nudging Rin’s still trouser-clad leg with her toe.

“I know,” Rin says, her voice muffled by the pillow. She lifts herself up with her arms and drags herself to the bathroom, about to open a drawer on the way until they both hear a knock on the door.

Hajime swore she could hear Rin start to sob a bit.

Rin stomps to the door and looks through the peephole, her face twisted into a scowl as she opens it to reveal Momo in casual clothes.

“Rin-senpai!” Momo exclaims with shiny eyes. “Have you seen Pyunsuke around!? I can’t find him anywhere and I looked in my dorm so I was gonna—“

“Go ask Nitori,” Rin says flatly. “I’m too tired to deal with _anything_ right now.”

A voice is coming from the hallway. It’s Nitori running and shrieking, “BEETLE! THERE WAS A BEETLE IN MY BED!”

Momo’s eyes light up and she runs after Nitori, and a second later Rin slams the door closed and locks it. “I swear this kind of shit happens every day.”

Hajime hums from her spot on Rin’s bed. “How sad,” she teases.

Rin sighs and drops her head. “Yeah. Fuck.” She returns to digging in her drawer to look for the most comfortable clothes she has and heads straight to the bathroom. “You know, I’ve been thinking about rewarding you for not going all crazy about me wearing my butler’s costume, Haji.”

Hajime’s eyes widen in surprise at the bathroom door. “A reward?”

“Yeah,” Rin says as she opens the door, coming out with a shirt and boxer shorts on. “But that’s gonna have to wait some other time, I’m so damn exhausted. I’m sorry.”

Hajime shakes her head and rolls over to give Rin lots of bed space. “Nah, it’s fine? We have all weekend and you can sleep in tomorrow.”

Rin once again falls onto her bed face down, hugs her pillow and faces Hajime. “I can’t because of swimming practice, and I’m not gonna miss that.”

“Hmm, fair.”

“Also, how the hell do you put up with your team?”

Hajime barks out a laugh. “I have no fucking clue? It’s kind of annoying that everyone calls me their mom because I’m always taking charge when Oikawa’s being silly. You forgot something.”

Rin hums in confusion until Hajime gently reaches to pull a bow out of her hair, but it ends up getting tangled and Rin hisses in pain.

“Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry,” Hajime panics, quickly trying to unknot her hair from the damn bow. When she finally pulls it free she tosses it across the room and lands on Sousuke’s desk.

Rin thanks her and is about to get close to cuddle until she jumps a bit at the sound of Hajime’s phone ringing. Hajime is _this close_ to throwing it through the glass of the window. Can’t she just have a few moments of peace and cuddle with Rin?

But apparently she can’t ever have that so she picks up her phone and answers it. “What?”

“Easy there, lioness,” Matsukawa says with a cautionary tone, and Hajime sighs. Thank god. “Where are you? We’re all getting ready to leave soon.”

Hajime lets out a long groan into the speaker and squeezes her eyes shut. “I told them I was staying here this weekend and I guess they didn’t give you the message.”

“Oh,” Matsukawa says. “Anyway, Sousuke—“

“I know,” Rin says, pulling the phone from Hajime’s ear to talk to Matsukawa. “She told me about therapy and staying home this weekend, so it’s all good.”

“Oh, well okay. I was also gonna say that I’m kinda going on a date with her tomorrow?” Matsukawa says with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Really?!” Rin beams at Hajime, then she holds her hand over the speaker. “Matsukawa and Sousuke are going out tomorrow!”

“Oh fuck, congrats Matsu!” Hajime calls out, but there was no point because Rin’s hand was still covering the speaker.

“Thanks!” Matsukawa replies loudly. “Anyway, Rin, I was gonna ask about where I could take her?”

“Uhh,” Rin hums, looking around the room to think. She catches Hajime’s eye and finally says “You know what, there’s a pretty long list of places where you could take her, you mind me texting you the places later?”

“Yeah, sure, thank you,” Matsukawa says with a grin in her voice. “Later.”

“Bye!” both Rin and Hajime respond.

“Practice safe sex, kids!” Then she hangs up.

Rin hangs up and tosses Hajime’s phone back to her, and Hajime doesn’t hesitate in turning it on silent. She lies back down and scoots as close as she can to Hajime, and she gladly takes her into her arms and now they can finally relax.

Hajime sighs heavily, and she watches Rin try not to drift off to sleep, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep herself awake. Hajime presses a kiss on Rin’s temple and that relaxes her some more until she speaks up again.

“I’m sorry I smell like food and sweat and stuff.”

“Babe, I don’t care? I’m just glad we’re here now spending time together. And no, I’m not upset about you being gone the whole day because there was shit you needed to get done, okay?”

Rin nods her head sleepily and closes her eyes, rests her head on Hajime’s shoulder and breathes deeply. They stay like this for a few more minutes until Hajime starts to talk.

“Hey, Rinrin?”

“Hmm?” she responds, raising her eyebrows a bit.

“Do you think there’s any way I can get you to wear that butler outfit again sometime?”

Hajime starts laughing when Rin smacks her in the stomach with a pillow, tells her to shut up and cuddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what did rin do to get herself unable to back out of the booth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for the record i've never written smut in my life, so this is the first time. and i know its bad, please don't tell me

_\- One weekend ago -_

Rin wakes up early Saturday morning, and while she’s completely hyped about having practice later on today, her good mood is completely gone when her phone buzzes with a message from Momo.

_‘rin-senpaiiiiiii!!! its rehersals today at 3!!! dont be late!!’_

Rin chucks her phone at the wall in front of her, and regrets it soon after when it bounces off the wall and hits her in the face.

“Fuck!” she shouts, grabbing her nose and wiping it to check for blood. It’s too early for pain.

She hears stirring on the bunk above her, and she immediately covers her mouth. Sousuke peeks her head over her bunk to sleepily glare at Rin.

“What are you doing?”

Rin looks away from her and stares at her phone as if it went down the street kicking puppies. “Momo’s texting me about how today is rehearsals for the damn booth. I don’t want to go.”

Sousuke hums and Rin can hear her bunk creaking when Sousuke stretches her limbs. “You don’t wanna hear this, but you have to. I kinda don’t want to go either, but maybe it won’t be so bad.” She slowly climbs down from the top bunk and cracks her neck, sighs and heads to the bathroom.

Rin scoffs at the closed bathroom door and grabs her phone again to quickly send some texts.

 **[07:12] Rin:** Iwaaaaaaaa.  
**[07:12] Rin:** Today’s the rehearsal thing.  
**[07:12] Rin:** I don’t wanna gooooo.

She puts the phone down and it starts vibrating a second later. Hajime’s calling her.

“You kinda have to go, though.” Hajime yawns.

Rin kicks her heel into her bed. “I know,” she grumbles. “But I don’t want to. I wanted to swim later.”

Hajime hums.

Rin groans. “And I have to get up soon and get my costume from the one in charge of this bullshit.”

“It probably won’t be so bad, babe,” Hajime assures her. Rin knows Hajime’s just trying to lift her mood a little but it’s impossible right now, she too irritated and Hajime knows this too. “It might not be as bad as what I did for the cultural festival last year.”

Rin holds back a small snort. “Should I ask?”

Hajime stays quiet for a second. “Let’s… just say that I can never be in an idol group ever.”

Rin winces. “Hanamaki?”

“Not just her. Me, Oikawa and Matsukawa were at fault too.”

Rin, completely intrigued, sits up in her bunk so she can pay attention. “What happened?”

Hajime clears her throat. “Nine of us had to dress up as our favorite characters from Love Live, since that was the theme. I picked Nozomi.”

“Ooh, nice. She’s really pretty.”

“I know right?”

Rin smiles. “Anyway, go on.”

Hajime continues. “Anyway, it was supposed to be something fun, like doing a nice little ‘concert’ for our guests, but then we dumbass second years had a few ideas, and well… we’re now banned from participating in the volleyball club’s booth this year.”

Rin bursts out laughing and stops to apologize, but she knows Hajime can tell she’s still smiling. “What did you guys do?!”

“We fucking burned down the stage and set fire to some parts of the courtyard, thanks to our brilliant idea of having those sparkler things on stages that spits out fire and shit. We put them in the worst spots which were right under the trees. We almost set one of the old third years on fire too, her wig was too long and it got caught in the crossfire.”

“Oh my god,” Rin wheezes, she’s now unable to control her laughter. “I’m sorry…!”

Hajime starts to laugh too. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t think me talking about getting out of my booth this year in the most asinine way possible helped put you in a better mood though, did it?”

Rin takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “It kinda did! It’s really fucking funny? I can’t believe you guys, oh my god. I guess I should’ve burned some stuff down in my second year too.”

Hajime barks out another laugh. “Don’t. Anyway, what did your club do last year?”

Rin sighs deeply, and Hajime goes a bit quiet because she realizes she messed up Rin’s mood again. “Just a dumb maid café.”

Rin can hear Hajime’s bed covers rustling from her end. “Oh?”

“We’re doing it again this year. It’s kind of a tradition Samezuka does every year?”

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“It’s embarrassing?” Rin whines a bit. “Last year I had to dress up as a damn maid and I hated it so much, no wonder it was called ‘The Maid Café from Hell’, sure fucking felt that way.”

“It still doesn’t sound that bad, Rin…” Hajime replies.

“I still have the outfit but it’s been shoved into a box and hidden in my closet. I haven’t seen it since. I hope the moths ate it up.”

“You _still_ have the outfit?” Hajime repeats in interest.

Rin raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

Hajime clears her throat again. Oh, Rin knows _that_ sound. “This is gonna be weird, but? That’s kinda hot in some way?”

Rin blinks. “Really?”

“No, I’m kidding.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway,” Hajime says quickly. “Do you think I could swing by for a while until rehearsals start?”

Rin smirks. “You wanna see the maid outfit, don’t you.”

“No,” Hajime says firmly. “…maybe. Yes. Shut up.”

Rin laughs. “Fine. But just know that you’re gonna be by yourself when I leave to go to the rehearsal later on.”

“I don’t mind,” Hajime says, “I just want to help you feel better when you’re done afterwards.”

Rin blushes a bit. “Okay. See you in a while, then.”

“Later, babe.” Hajime says, right before she hangs up.

Rin laughs to herself and clears her throat, gently tosses her phone on the nightstand and gets up. She drags herself towards the bathroom and twists the knob to find that it’s still locked.

“Sousuke, did you fall asleep in there again?!”

~*~

Later on around noon, Rin is still dreading for 3 o’clock to come, since that’s the time she’s supposed to be going to the rehearsals with Sousuke. But before she does, she’s expecting Hajime to come at any time now.

Earlier she’d left and gotten her butler outfit from another third year that was in charge of the maid café. (She’s knows she’s the captain, but since she backed out of organizing it, the job was left to someone else to take care of.)

The outfit is currently spread out on her bed. It’s nicer than she thought it would be, way better than the maid outfit, but it still didn’t change her mind about the booth.

Instead she thinks about what Hajime said earlier about wanting to see Rin with that old maid outfit on. She tries not to think about it, she was serious about moths maybe going after it, and hoping that they left just rags in the box.

But for some reason Rin finds herself being pulled towards the closet to search for the condemned box, sifting through hers and Sousuke’s things to find it. She’s just going to check on it.

She spots it in the back of the closet; it sticks out like a sore thumb because of the deep red colour of the large box, and obnoxiously large bow it was tied with. Not to mention her damn name is on it.

Rin pulls it out and tosses it on her bed, blowing away the dust and cursing herself internally, realising she could’ve just dusted it literally anywhere else besides on her _bed._ Sighing, she tears away the frilly blow keeping the lid on and throws both of those things on the floor.

She’s just going to check on it.

Rin pulls the dress out of the box, and she observes it with a scowl on her face. It’s still in very good condition. She yanks it out of the box completely and finds other accessories that were hidden underneath the dress; a headband, stockings and red heels. She thinks about how lucky the first and second years are getting to wear red mary janes since last year someone severely twisted her ankle after trying to walk around in heels.

She picks up the headband and places it on her head, then she gets up to look in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. She sticks her tongue out and makes rude faces, as though she’s making fun of her second year self for being a maid.

Rin doesn’t take it off, though. She looks back in the box and pulls out the stockings next. They look small, and she wonders if they can even fit her anymore. She sits on her bed and raises a leg, and it slips on pretty easily, keeping her leg up to look at it. She puts the next one on along with the heels and gets up to look in the mirror again.

Staring at herself right now makes her feel cute for some reason.

Rin goes back to the box and debates with herself for five minutes on putting the dress on again; it’s been a year, it might’ve gotten smaller since she’s been working out more often lately. She sighs and shrugs, gives in to the thought of Hajime’s face when she comes by and sees her.  But she’s only gonna be wearing it as a joke for her.

She was right earlier; the dress is tight, it’s even tighter than she thought it would be. The sleeves are really snug, so is the waist, but for some inexplicable reason the dress still fits her like a glove. Unbelievable.

She turns to look in the mirror, but when she catches the rear view of herself, her eyes widen in horror.

The skirt is so damn _short_.

The outfit as a whole is supposed to make her look like a proper maid, but she really looks like those girls that dress as a slutty character for Halloween. Rin swears she can see her ass when she bends just a little bit, gaping in shock. She hadn’t realised she’d gotten taller in just a year, either. Luckily, it’s fine at the front—

_Wait, who the hell cares?!_

Just as she thinks about taking everything off and hiding it to make sure it never sees the light of day again, there’s a knock on the door.

Rin starts to panic, she can feel her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Is that Sousuke? Is she already back from physio? Wait, she’s supposed to have gone home afterwards, so it couldn’t be her. Could it be Momo coming to see if she was coming later for sure? Or Nitori? Or Hajime?

“Hello?” she calls out, hoping a familiar voice would answer her.

“It’s me,” Hajime responds. Rin sighs in relief. “Why’s the door locked?”

“Uhm,” Rin says, trying to think of a reason. “I was changing my underwear!”

Hajime snorts on the other side of the door. “Yeah, because I’m definitely not allowed to see that.”

“Shut uuuup.” Rin rolls her eyes. “Just give me a second, okay?”

Hajime hums loudly. “Fine~.”

Rin opens the door enough to just have her head poke through so Hajime can’t see what she’s wearing.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Stuff,” Rin responds too quickly, rubbing the back of her calf with her foot. “Nothing weird going on in here.”

 

Hajime glances into the room to see what her girlfriend could be up to, but something catches her eye. A mirror. She looks over Rin’s head and sees that the reflection is of them at the door they’re both standing at.

She inhales quickly and widens her eyes when she realises she has an unobstructed view of Rin’s _ass._

Hajime coughs a bit. “Are you… dressing up in there?”

Rin blushes at her and pouts. “Maybe.”

Hajime can already feel her head swimming from just imagining what Rin must look like right now. “Can I come in?”

Rin steps aside and opens the door wider, and Hajime walks in to sit on Rin’s bunk to unashamedly stare at her. She first glances at her legs as Rin closes the door and locks it, then she looks at Rin’s face questioningly when she turns back to face her.

“To keep the perverts out. Guess it didn’t work if you’re in here already.”

Hajime clicks her tongue teasingly. “Shame. But you love me, though.”

Rin rolls her eyes but she’s smirking at her anyway. She stands at a distance away from Hajime so she can look at herself in the mirror, turns with her back to the mirror and looks over her shoulder to probably make sure her behind isn’t showing.

She looks back at Hajime. “So, what do you think? Is it terrible? Awful?”

Hajime doesn’t know what to say. There are already a million thoughts going through her head, most of them are nasty and she knows they must never be said to Rin. She doesn’t deserve to have such things said to her.

“You…” Hajime clears her throat, and Rin raises her eyebrows. “You look amazing.”

Rin blinks at her and looks down at her legs and feet. “Really? I feel ridiculous. Like I’m going out to go trick or treating, or some shit.” She takes a seat on the bunk beside Hajime

“Yeah, but you don’t look trashy and cheap. You look really beautiful.”

Rin blushes horribly red and mumbles a “thanks.”

“Luckily it doesn’t look like it came straight out of those shitty AVs with maids in them. Like the ones where there’s all that shitty roleplay and cheesy lines,” Hajime says.

Rin guffaws and nods in agreement. Hajime knows Rin really doesn’t enjoy roleplay; she said that it’s too cheesy and embarrassing for her. But then she thinks about how fucking _awesome_ it would be if Rin properly got into role for her.

But she really doubts Rin would, so Hajime’s just fine with staring at her until she has to leave for a while later.

Hajime notices neither of them has said anything after she mentioned those crappy AVs and now she doesn’t know what else there is to talk about.

“Anyway, sorry I got here so late,” Hajime says, trying to start a conversation again. “Um… the train was kinda backed up? Yeah…”

“Yeah,” Rin says with a faint blush on her cheeks. Hajime wonders what she’s thinking about. “That’s fine.”

“So…” Hajime starts again, “what time do you have to leave later?”

“Umm, 3 o’clock? I think,” Rin says, looking down at her lap and fiddling with the frills of her dress.

Hajime watches Rin’s face twist a little and she turns to look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry but now I can’t stop thinking about the roleplay crap and I’m cringing a bit, but,” Rin continues, and then she gets up with the frills still in her fingers, “Would, um… would there be anything my _mistress_ would like?”

Hajime stares at Rin with wide eyes. Her jaw is dropped, she’s pretty sure her brain has flat-lined and she’s unable to form coherent sentences after hearing the last words from Rin’s mouth. Is she serious?

“Rin,” Hajime says, reaching out to grab Rin’s hand. Rin blushes deeply and bites her lip. “Are you serious about this?”

Rin nods.

“You really want to do this?”

She nods again. “I really can’t stop thinking about what you said earlier about me looking beautiful? I don’t know, it doesn’t make any sense but I really want to do this for you. I’m okay with it if you are.”

Hajime nods back. “Yeah, fuck, yes, I am. I really am. Listen, if you feel uncomfortable in any way with all of this, just say ‘stop’, okay?”

Rin nods and smiles at her, goes to straighten her back and pulls her hand out of Hajime’s grasp. “Anyway, is there anything _my_ _mistress_ would like?”

Hajime takes a deep breath to calm down; it’s literally taking everything in her power to keep herself seated and not jump Rin for calling her that. Why does that turn her on so much?

“Is that any way to speak to your mistress?” Hajime says sternly, crossing her arms and leg.

She watches Rin shudder slightly and her voice goes quiet as she responds with “I’m sorry.”

“Good. There is in fact, something that needs to be done.” Her own voice starts to shake when she watches Rin’s face react at her commanding tone. “This room is such a _mess_.” Hajime snaps her fingers. She’s getting way into this too quickly. “You know what you have to do.”

“Yes, my mistress.” Rin lifts the sides of her skirt a bit and does a short curtsy bow at Hajime. Hajime looks at the mirror behind Rin and catches a glimpse of most of her ass.

Hajime is trying so hard to hold back a whine.

But she takes a deep breath instead and ignores her pounding heart. She wants to see how long this plays out until Hajime loses control completely.

“This bed needs to be made,” Hajime says harshly. She gets up and points to the covers. “Fix it.”

“Yes,” Rin responds timidly.

Hajime holds a finger near her ear. “Yes…?”

“Yes, my mistress,” Rin repeats loudly, causing Hajime to shudder as she walks past her.

Hajime sits on the desk to watch her fix her own bunk, rearranging the covers and sheets. But what really has Hajime’s attention is Rin’s ass in the air again, and a thin red stripe that’s doing _such_ a poor job of covering it.

She wants so badly to snap it against her ass just to hear her whine.

But not right now.

A few minutes later Rin gets up from the bed, smooths the covers down and steps aside to wait for Hajime’s assessment.

“Well done,” Hajime says, taking a seat right back on the bed. “Nicely done. Next up are the desks. Go.”

Rin bows but this time Hajime doesn’t have a view of her ass, but she does get to watch her slender stocking-clad legs make their way to the bathroom to fetch a damp washcloth to clean the desks with.

She gets right to work and uses the cloth to wipe down one of the desks very slowly, and Hajime almost bursts out laughing at how ridiculous it kinda looks until Rin glares back at her with hooded eyes, and Hajime’s mind immediately goes blank.

Rin smiles toothily at her and bites her lip, she knows she got her, and she turns back to the desk to continue cleaning. Hajime blinks at her back, then her eyes drift down to her ass and legs, then they immediately come back up to watch her bend over even more to reach the back of the desk.

Rin’s torso is flat against the desk and she groans in frustration trying to reach, and it takes so much of her self control to stay seated, to not to pin her down against the desk and completely ravish her.

“Maid,” Hajime calls out, snapping her fingers. “Come here.”

Rin drops the cloth and straightens herself up, walks back over to the bed and stands right in front of Hajime.

Hajime takes a minute to observe her legs and waist, she hadn’t realized how unbelievably tight this dress was on Rin, and it causes her to bit her lip at how enticing Rin looks rubbing her legs together as she waits for her next set of instructions.

Hajime rests a palm on Rin’s thigh, sliding it up her skirt and moving her eyes to look up at Rin’s face. Her cheeks are almost completely pink and the leg with Hajime’s hand on it twitches as though it’s going to give out at any second.

Hajime smiles and pulls her hand away, but this time both of them go right to the hem of Rin’s dress.

“Do you mind?” Hajime asks, fingering the soft material of the frills.

Rin shakes her head and lets Hajime lift the front of her skirt, blushing horribly red at how she’s basically displaying herself for Hajime. She gently takes Hajime’s hands and lifts them up higher so she can see the lingerie she wore just for her, and Hajime groans.

“Fuck,” Hajime mumbles, the red lace thong practically staring back at her as though it’s taunting her. “You did such a good job today. Now for your reward…”

Hajime bets Rin had no idea what to expect next until she picks her up and sits her right on the desk, slides her hands right up her skirt and goes to kiss and nip at Rin’s throat with her teeth. Hajime can feel Rin sliding down across the desk and onto her back, watching as she leans her head back on the desk to give Hajime much better access to her throat.

Hajime doesn’t hesitate for a second to suck at the soft skin of Rin’s neck, pulling her lips away to look at the reddening marks she’s left. Satisfied, she goes back to nipping and placing tiny kisses along her neck, down to her chest, and that pulls a moan from Rin’s throat, causing Hajime to smile against her clavicle.

She slides a hand through Rin’s hair as she goes in to kiss her. It’s gentle and slow, it feels like too much but not enough at the same time, and just as Hajime pulls away Rin lifts her head to keep kissing her, Hajime pulls on her hair and Rin’s shout turns into another moan as her head is pulled back to reveal the marks and bites covering her throat.

Hajime looks at Rin’s face for any sign of hesitation, goes back to kissing her neck and whispers if Rin is okay, and she nods.

Hajime thinks she looks so stunning like this; on her back, cheeks tinged a dark shade of red, her mouth open from panting and her eyes completely glazed over from arousal.

“Do it again,” Rin pants out.

“What?” Hajime says sternly, pulling on Rin’s hair just a tad, not too much to give Rin any satisfaction.

Rin takes a deep breath. “Please. Please, mistress. Pull on my hair. Please do it again—“

Her last word is cut off with a scream as Hajime yanks on her hair again, and the sound makes Hajime shake and squeeze her eyes shut to regain some control that’s quickly slipping away. She remembers that one of her hands is still up Rin’s skirt, so she slides it under her thigh and hoists her leg up into the air, rests it over her shoulder, and does the same with the other.

Hajime bends forward to reach Rin’s lips and neck, listening to her whines and assuming it’s from the stretching burn in her legs but she doesn’t seem to be showing any discomfort.

Hajime presses a long slow kiss to Rin’s lips again, her fingers are still knotted in Rin’s hair and she pulls back to let Rin moan into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Rin sighs out when Hajime pulls away, this time to reach under Rin and undo the bow on the back of her dress. Untying the knot, she loosens the dress and goes to pull it down at the front along with the apron to see if the lingerie matches. It does.

“You look so beautiful, Rin,” Hajime groans, placing a wet kiss against her chest. “You’re so pretty,” she kisses another spot, “and ravishing as hell,” and sucks at the same place, “and I can’t get enough of you.”

Rin’s face flushes even more, bites her lip and closes her eyes as she goes completely lax against the desk. Her mouth opens in a frustrated whine when Hajime suddenly takes her lips and hands off of her completely, and then there’s a sharp smack against her ass.

“Don’t whine at me,” Hajime growls into her ear, running her fingers over the spot that she smacked just a second ago. Rin flinches as though she’s expecting another slap, then she nods in obedience and reaches out her hands to grab the hem of Hajime’s shirt. “Do you want this off?”

“Y-yes.”

Hajime still has her hand on the smacked spot. “I’m not gonna do it with that kind of attitude.”

Rin whines loudly and begs for Hajime to please take it off. Hajime smiles and complies, removes her hand to pull off her shirt and throw it on the floor.

“That’s much better.”

Rin bites her lip so hard that Iwaizumi swears that she’s going to draw blood.

Hajime regrets not wearing a better set of underwear had she known she would end up doing this. She swoops back down to kiss Rin and coaxes her mouth open, Rin follows without any hesitation, their tongues sliding together lithely. It slowly starts to get more heated than when they were just kissing earlier, until Hajime pulls away for what felt like the hundredth time and causes a moan to rip out of Rin’s throat and throwing her head back in annoyance.

Hajime smiles at her as she feels Rin’s legs clench together on her shoulder. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“P-please,” Rin begs. She looks like she’s about to cry, then there are small tears rolling down the sides of her face and Hajime kisses them away.

“Soon baby, soon. And please don’t cry,” Hajime says soothingly, brushing her thumb underneath Rin’s eyes to wipe away more stray tears. She reaches underneath Rin again, this time to undo her bra and tosses it aside on the desk so Rin can be more comfortable.

Hajime buries her face in her cleavage to press wet kisses, and Rin goes to tangle her fingers into her hair as Hajime gives her chest the same treatment she gave to her neck.

Rin yelps when Hajime’s hand slides under her skirt again, not stopping until it reaches her panties and fingers the material a bit to tease her. Hajime smiles when she sees that it worked, she can feel Rin grinding against her fingers to get some kind of friction.

“What do you want, beautiful?” Hajime whispers as she lifts her head from Rin’s chest to admire her work.

“Please touch me, please, I’m begging you, I’m going to die—“

“Shh, I got you.” Hajime places a quick kiss to the corner of Rin’s lips before getting on her knees and lifts Rin’s dress to see how much of an effect all of this teasing has done to her.

She smiles when she notices a large, dark wet patch on Rin’s underwear; she’s absolutely soaked and Hajime lifts her hand to start fingering the material again, and she can hear Rin’s moans above her along with a loud thud on the desk, watching as her underwear gets even wetter.

“Please take them off, mistress,” Rin wheezes out.

Hajime stands up to look at her and raises an eyebrow. “Take them off yourself.”

Rin throws her head back again and whines loudly, but she obeys and shakily lifts her hips off the desk, uses her fingers to pull them down and leaves them hanging on one of her ankles.

Hajime lifts her legs again and throws them over her shoulders once more. “Don’t move or else your mistress will have to consider a real punishment. Do you understand me?”

Rin nods her head.

Hajime clears her throat to take on a more authoritative tone. “I didn’t hear you.”

Rin audibly gulps, spreading her legs a bit. “Y-yes mistress.”

“Good.” Hajime grabs Rin’s thighs and pushes them apart even further, slicks up one of her fingers and teases her entrance. It slides right in so easily, and Hajime smiles when she feels Rin clenching around it for her to do more. She adds another and starts to move them.

Rin visibly shivers and her breath starts to rattle, pressing her thighs together but failing to do so when Hajime’s hand and shoulder are still keeping them apart. She goes to reach a hand down to join Hajime’s but she quickly smacks it away.

“Now you’ve done it,” Hajime says with a dark look in her eyes, pulling out a spare hairclip from her pocket and tying it around Rin’s wrists, binding them together and keeping them above their head.

Before Hajime gets back down on her knees she takes a second to admire the sight before her. Rin’s eyes are puffy and red, wet with tears; her cheeks and forehead are an even deeper shade of red and her legs are spread, the bottom of the dress has been pushed up past her bare hips and her arms are still being kept above her head.

Hajime gives her a quick kiss before squatting down again between Rin’s legs. She presses a few kisses against Rin’s inner thighs, grazes her teeth along the soft flesh and bites into one of them, leaving a dark purple bruise and soothing the sting with her tongue.

Rin is above her on the desk, whining and moaning; its music to Hajime’s ears and it gets even better when she finally gives a few experimental licks and Rin is screaming into her fist and trying to squeeze her legs shut.

“Rin, baby, you need to be quiet,” Hajime chides, but she hasn’t moved her mouth away, her breath is blowing a bit onto Rin and she’s above her quivering.

“Ok-okay,” Rin whines breathily.

Rin seems to be lacking volume control as Hajime continues to give her a few more kitten licks. It seems to calm Rin down a bit, and Hajime can’t have that, and without any warning whatsoever she shoves her tongue as deeps as she can inside of her.

If Hajime was worried about Rin’s neighbours before, she sure doesn’t seem to give a shit right now.

Rin chokes on an ear-piercing scream that soon enough turns into a moan from her chest, and her thighs start twitching uncontrollably as though she wants to keep Hajime’s head between her legs forever. Hajime’s hands move from the inside of Rin’s thighs that are keeping them at bay to her hips, tracing soothing circles on her hipbones as she continues to tongue-fuck her into next week.

Rin’s legs immediately clamp around Hajime’s head and now it’s a bit hard to breathe, but if this is how she dies then so be it.

Hajime’s ears are covered up but she can still hear Rin’s keening whines and moans, and Hajime is a bit too occupied to tell her to keep it down. But it’s so good to hear that she’s doing a great job.

Hajime jaw starts to ache a bit as her tongue continues to delve into Rin, and she can tell Rin is close when she starts humping her face against her mouth and Hajime groans, the vibration of her mouth causing Rin to shudder violently.

She holds her hips in place with one hand as she uses the other to start thumbing at her clit and continues to fuck her with her tongue. She comes hard, pulling her tongue out and giving a few gentle licks until Rin starts whimpering from oversensitivity.

“H… H-Hajime,” Rin gets out weakly, and Hajime pulls her tongue and fingers away. She carefully removes Rin’s legs from her shoulders and lets them fall to rest on the side of the desk, like they’re now completely boneless from that intense orgasm.

She gets up and goes to look at Rin, and she almost panics when she finds her eyes practically trying to go back up into her head and her mouth open in a silent scream. Thankfully she’s still breathing and blinking, and she looks completely fucked out.

Hajime proudly smiles to herself.

“Rin,” she whispers. “Are you okay? Was that too much for you?”

Rin blinks again and looks up at her, smiling weakly and holding her hands out towards Hajime. She says something incoherent and takes Hajime’s face into her hands to pull her in for a kiss. Hajime had literally just eaten her out and she didn’t expect to find this so hot, but the kiss is slow paced and gentle, and it relaxes them both.

“Thank you,” Rin whispers and smiles against her lips.

Hajime presses a hand against her cheek and uses her thumb to brush away a tear. “Can you get up?”

Rin shakes her head. Hajime laughs softly and tells her to stay still, and Rin mumbles that it won’t be a problem at all. Hajime heads to the bathroom and comes back with a different damp washcloth, a hot water bottle and a bottle of lotion.

After using the cloth to properly clean Rin up, Hajime lifts her by her armpits to sit her up on the desk so she can take off her maid outfit and all of the other accessories.

Hajime snorts a bit.

Rin lifts her eyebrows. “What?”

“You got a lot of cum on your dress.”

“Meh. Who cares.”

Hajime laughs.

After removing her dress, the stockings and headband Hajime picks Rin up bridal style and gently lies her down on the bed, rolling her over on her stomach.

She goes and puts away the clothes, throws the washcloth into a laundry basket and grabs the bottle of lotion from off the desk and squeezes a bit onto her palm, and gently rubs it onto one of Rin’s cheeks where she was smacked hard earlier.

“Mmm, Haji,” Rin sighs in content. “It really doesn’t hurt that much.”

Hajime frowns as she places the hot water bottle on her lower back. “I still wanna make sure you’re not sore tomorrow, though.”

Rin doesn’t argue with her, she doesn’t have the energy to, so she lets Hajime continue.

When Hajime deems she’s done she closes the lotion bottle and changes out of her clothes so she can lay down next to Rin. She looks at her still flushed face and finds tear stains. “Are you sure you’re okay? Did I hurt you?”

Rin shakes her head. “Nah, if it really did hurt I would’ve asked you to stop. It was just so damn intense.” Hajime sighs in relief and presses a kiss against Rin’s forehead. “But what about you? Do you need—“

“No, it’s fine,” Hajime says as she waves her hand dismissively. “Maybe later. Just sleep for now, okay?”

“Okay,” Rin says as she rests her head on her arms and closes her eyes. “Hey, Haji?”

Hajime hums in response.

“I think I missed the rehearsal.”

Hajime’s eyes shoot open as she goes to feel around for her phone on Rin’s bed. She grabs it and reads the time, 16:03.

“Oh, shit.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin yawns out as she stretches her limbs. “I’m too sleepy to care now.”

“Aren’t you gonna get in trouble for this?” Hajime asks.

Rin shrugs and closes her eyes again. “Fuck it, this was worth skipping rehearsals to be honest.”

Hajime snorts and tosses her phone onto the floor, scoots closer to Rin and takes her into her arms. She pulls a blanket over them and Rin falls asleep instantly, and Hajime watches her before drifting off herself.

They don’t even hear Rin’s phone buzzing out of control on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to [me](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/) and [rin](http://iwa-do-me-hajime.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
